Beano Videostars
The Beano Videostars is the second video based on The Beano. It was released in 1994.https://m.imdb.com/title/tt8204580/ Plot The video begins with a glimpse of Planet Earth. Beanoversal, a parody of Universal, appears on the screen. Then, the camera zooms, and as it does, spotlights appear. The spotlights come from the theater, for the new Beano movie is about to premiere. There’s a presenter, who is here to introduce the characters to the audience. The first to arrive is Dennis the Menace, riding his Menace Mobile. He shoots tomatoes at the presenter. He then presents the Bash Street Kids, and The 3 Bears, Ma, Pa, and Ted, are with them. They are followed by Billy Whizz, Minnie the Minx, and Ivy the Terrible, who makes her first appearance here riding her space hopper. Then the aliens appear, and instead of gasping in wonder that there is life in the universe, the announcer gets frustrated. The aliens go in the theatre and thus we get our first story: First, in The Trial, Conrad, Sally and Ken Bahn never heard of that but Mrs. Blakeningsop runs some errands and she will return at 3:30 AM sharp. The Bash Street Kids and Gnasher arrive. Plug says that they like to show Conrad but Fatty thinks whatever it is this time for the trial. Toots tells Mrs. Ramsbottom and her baby as they get home and she says goodbye to them. Danny wants to go to the toy room. Spotty tells Dennis and Gnasher some puzzles. Minnie and Danny like to play train. Erbert and Wilfred look at the ginger Harry Potter and the kid in the yellow jumper. Danny handles the toy crane as it handles the chair. Smiffy and Sidney think that was it. Conrad wears the sombrero and Ken Bahn likes to play the music box. Fatty Fudge with his son asks Mrs. Blakeningsop how to say good morning in the car, she gets to the way home while Sir blows his whistle. Mrs. Blakeningsop returns to tell the Bash Street Kids that she remember she has never seen. Next, in The Snowman Army, Godfrey pays attention to the soldiers, simply Dennis and Plug go marching with Gnasher moving the sled with four snowman, although Danny, Spotty, Sally, Conrad, Ken Bahn, Minnie, Erbert, Wilfred, Smiffy, Sidney, Toots and Fatty arrive. Walter arrives with a sweet little snow teddy on his sled, Dennis pushes the swing and the snowman lands on him. Unfortunately, Dennis and Gnasher will put Walter out and Sally rescues him as they can watch three Fatty Fudges, Fatty Fudge and his son go roller skating while Godfrey catches them with a net. Parky arrives at Bash Street School and he tells the Bash Street Kids to get the snowman down, Dennis pushes the snowman in the slide and it falls onto him. Suddenly, Parky tells Mrs. Blakeningsop how to get to her car while Walter and Sally can wait to stop the car. Dennis and Gnasher came out of the jungle gym onto the see-saw and a snowman was flying to the roof of Bash Street School and it lands on the soldiers. Godfrey tells the soldiers how to shake, Sally loves Spotty then a canon comes by then the soldiers shoot the snowballs where all the Bash Street Kids and Gnasher throw them. Next, in Jelly Babies, Minnie recites a poem about Jelly Babies then they are none left. The newsreader says that the prime minister said today that he never tolerates being gray and she turns into a jelly baby. A plane flies and it turns into a jelly baby, Minnie runs to tell Mrs. Ramsbottom and her baby. Suddenly, a baby was turning into a jelly baby. Mrs. Blakeningsop exits the shop and she says thanks to Mrs. Walters at the grocery store. Minnie catches Parky's hat, so she puts a red jelly baby on his head to replace his hat. Minnie does not like the red ones, the bees do. Mrs. Blakeningsop runs to carry cabbages, so Minnie tells her that she's entering a green free zone. Mrs. Blakeningsop fills the cabbages into Minnie and says that her husband is fond of cabbage. Fatty Fudge with his son asks Mrs. Blakeningsop how to say good morning. The red Fatty Fudge has a nice new haircut and he says that he needs now is a belly full of jelly babies. Minnie tells the red Fatty Fudge that she has terrible news, so the jelly babies make him gone bald and she sings a song. The red Fatty Fudge says that Minnie eats green jelly babies and has not gone bald, Mrs. Blakeningsop tells her that she doesn't think green free zones even exist. Minnie rushes over to tell Ken Bahn how to take her to Bash Street School. The red Fatty Fudge jumps into quick setting jelly and it lands on Minnie, Ken Bahn arrives to take her to Bash Street School. Dennis' school teacher says that anyone likes green jelly babies, but Danny thinks Conrad is first and he likes some green jelly babies. Dennis tells Minnie that she's turning into a jelly baby. Dennis' school teacher and the Bash Street Kids hear the mother of Conrad and Sally coming to Bash Street School and they ran quickly. Mrs. Blakeningsop tells her kids that Minnie was turning into a jelly baby. Next, in The New School, The Bash Street Kids were playing battle before Mr. School Inspector knocks the door then it uses a woodworm who would let his key. Mr. School Inspector wants to show Danny around, Spotty says that he wants to play rocket launch and he flies onto the ceiling that Dennis' school teacher was shocked. Olive arrives where Danny says that Mr. School Inspector wants some tea while his hat gets off and his mouth spits out of water. The Headmaster, Winston and two rats watch television with three horses. Mr. School Inspector says that the school is finished and the staff where all sacked while Dennis' school teacher, Olive, Headmaster and Janitor were on the first sack and Winston was on the second sack, The Bash Street Kids play no more teacher and no more school, but Mr. School Inspector gets a fishing pole with eight things to get them. Bash Street School gets crushed, so the kids are sent to Bash Street academy where they get a makeover. Plug had plastic surgery to make him so handsome, Fatty was given fit and muscular and Tomboy, Spotty's spots were removed, Danny's trademark school hat to replaced by a top hat just like Lord Snooty's, Erbert was given contact lenses, Wilfred was given a jersey transplant, Smiffy was given a new brain, Sidney was given a haircut, Toots was given a more feminine makeover, Sally was given a Scottish uniform, Conrad was given a Switzerland uniform, Ken Bahn was given a Christmas uniform, Dennis was given another Christmas uniform and Minnie was given an important looking hat just like Parky's. Mr. School Inspector tells Mrs. Blakeningsop, The three Fatty Fudges, Fatty Fudge and his son to meet the new Bash Street Kids and he says that someone was missing, they ran over to find Spotty that he has a skin as smooth as a baby's bottom. Mr. School Inspector takes the Bash Street Kids to Bash Street Academy to meet the robot teacher and he tells them to follow him. The Bash Street Kids search for the computer while Danny has more numbers, however Plug's face didn't last long. Danny tells Plug that he's sorry to disturb him and he has a chalk for him. Plug gets through the base then Dennis' school teacher, Olive, Headmaster, Janitor and Winston tell him that he likes his new school. Mr. School Inspector uses a maths disk on the robot teacher, the Headmaster says that's how he works, Dennis' school teacher loses his job to a plastic disk, Plug says that gives him an idea. The singer Uncle Boink would help Plug, Dennis' school teacher, Olive, Headmaster, Janitor and Winston to record some sounds. Plug's got a brand new disk while Dennis' school teacher, Olive, Headmaster, Janitor and Winston to say goodbye to him. After the robot teacher nearly zapped Danny with its laser, Plug decided to replace its maths disk for a music CD (We're the Kids from Bash Street School). The robot teacher began dancing to music and eventually went haywire. The Bash Street Academy exploded. After this, The Bash Street Kids enter the school as it reopened and Mr. School Inspector became a tramp to play his banjo. Dennis' school teacher tells the Bash Street Kids all about history, Danny says that the gang are back before the bricks are paved that says "Bash Street Kids Rule O.K.". Next, in Journey to the Centre of the Bed, Smiffy, Sidney, Conrad and Sally hear voices, simply Ken Bahn tells Erbert and Wilfred to help Dennis and Gnasher, Minnie loves some tea to a little dolly, Spotty likes to play train, Plug tells Dennis that he should help him, Danny likes to play puzzles, Toots loves a cute lovely little baby doll, Fatty likes to play crane and Conrad hugs his favorite teddy bear, Mrs. Blakeningsop runs some errands and she will return at 3:30 AM sharp. The Bash Street Kids meet the Goblins, they meets the Fairy Freedom Fighters who are the Fairy Queen, Blue Leader and Red Leader. Sir tells Mrs. Blakeningsop how to get to the grocery store while the Plumber tells her that he should get to a pothole. Mrs. Blakeningsop meets Mrs. Walters at the grocery store, Cynthia needs some sugar, The ginger Harry Potter and the kid in the yellow jumper tell Mrs. Blakeningsop that she needs some eggs, Mr. Zakinski tells her when he needs some flour, Medroom wants some cabbages. Walter, Bertie and Spotty arrive to tell the Fairy Queen, Big Leader and Rull Leader how to get to the toy room, Jacques flies his kite and he tells Tooth Hound to show him how to do, the Fairy Freedom Fighters are gonna get him. Suddenly, the red Fatty Fudge, the blue Fatty Fudge and the yellow Fatty Fudge notice that the goblins are gone, Fatty Fudge and his son tell them that the goblins are away. Mrs. Blakeningsop exits the shop and the goblins fall into a pothole while the Plumber is fixing the pipe. Spotty loves to play train, Walter loves his dollhouse, Bertie likes some tea with a teddy bear, the Bash Street Kids and Gnasher were in the bed, Mrs. Blakeningsop returns with her groceries and she tells them about the bed. During the interlude, Billy Whizz thinks Fatty's drink is warm so he gets some ice. He whizzes to the South Pole and returns with the ice for Fatty. Next, in It's a Dad's Life, When George's Boss leaves, George will go to his house with an umbrella when it rains while Minnie tells him to get the seed trap. Minnie uses the stroller while George can be a baby, so Minnie cuts his pant legs but also five years old for school. Minnie thought it makes her into doing her homework. George become a clown to enjoy the circus, he became the king of Beanotown. Suddenly, the plumber tells him to crumple at his freak, but when Sir arrives that George was calling out the guard. George will be the king and Sir will be Cinderella. George's boss returns that Minnie tells him that her dad is being loved, doomed and hard. Minnie and her dad were on a roller coaster while she gives him free tickets for that ride. Now is a little musical interlude: The Beano Rap. Next, in Bag Those Pipes, The three bears are going to Hank's Hardware Store to meet Hank to play the bagpipes, he shoots the sack and it falls down. Pa tells Ted to saw the cactus and it lands on Hank. The three bears return to the cave and Pa says that is such a lovely day. Next, in Snowbound, Conrad, Sally and Ken Bahn are working in the snow all day, Mrs. Blakeningsop goes to the Mega Mall, she will return at 3:30 AM sharp. Smiffy, Wilfred, Minnie, Dennis, Gnasher, Plug, Fatty, Danny, Toots, Sidney, Erbert and Spotty arrive to play snowballs. The Bash Street Kids are coming to the house, Conrad says that he can stay cold. Mrs. Blakeningsop comes home telling The Bash Street Kids to thank you. Then, a series of parody commercials are shown, including one "Beanotown Party CD" one. Next, in Ivy the Terrible on Safari, Ivy has her favorite toys that are called Charlie Cheetah, Mrs. Teddy Bear, Ali Elephant, Trevor Crocodile, Gertie Gorilla and Jungle Spider so she puts them in her wagon. Ivy puts Trevor Crocodile into the tube, Ivy pushes Charlie Cheetah on roller skates, Ivy throws the Jungle Spider jumping as it lands on Mrs. Ramsbottom, Ivy pulls Gertie Gorilla before Parky arrives and he builds the sign on the tree and Ivy gets Ali Elephant. Five people tell Ivy's Mum and Dad about Gertie Gorilla, Jungle Spider, Charlie Cheetah, Ali Elephant and Trevor Crocodile. Mrs. Teddy Bear arrives at Ivy's house. Ivy snores in her bed with all her toys. Next, in Monster Menace, Suddenly, The Bash Street Kids meet Mr. Zakinski at the sale stand to buy a penny and a nickel, Mrs. Blakeningsop brought those cabbages for her kids. The ginger Harry Potter and the kid in the yellow jumper have to get some watermelon, Walter tells Mrs. Walters that he has to leave at the grocery store, Bertie arrives to meet Walter that he should come with him. Mrs. Blakeningsop, The Bash Street Kids and Gnasher meet Walter and Bertie that they're going to Bash Street School, Medroom arrives that he's sleeping for five years as he leaves. But the red Fatty Fudge, the blue Fatty Fudge and the yellow Fatty Fudge want to build the Bash Street School, Cynthia tells Parky that she doesn't go. Walter and Bertie meet Spotty that they decide to tell Jacques that he's a monster. Fatty Fudge and his son build the Bash Street School, Cynthia tells the photographer that he has seen Parky. After the Bash Street School is finished, everyone cheered. Next, in Flutterby, Gnasher and Gnipper were at the yard so Walter arrives by catching a butterfly with a net. Gnasher and Gnipper were laughing at the yard. And last, in Dennis Meets His Match, Dennis and Gnasher are sitting outside their front door, moping because it's a nice spring day. Walter arrives in a happy mood and tells Dennis that nothing can upset him today. The Menaces try to prove him wrong by squirting him with the garden hose. However, Walter just laughs annoyingly, simply saying that a mere sprinkling of light summer rain poured down. The Menaces try even harder to spoil his mood by making a loud din with their instruments. Walter just sings happily, and asks if he heard a pindrop somewhere. The Menaces re-enter the garden shed as Walter says hello to everything he sees. Dennis is cheesed off even more by this and gets out his RC jet plane which drops eggs and flour onto Walter. Dennis expects Walter to bawl his eyes out by now, but as the flour disappears, Walter is still smiling, and proves himself right; Dennis cannot possibly hurt him today, then falls lovesick. Local beauty queen and attractive schoolgirl Cynthia then arrives, pushing her doll's pram. Walter is holding a bouquet of daffodils as Cynthia stops by and reveals that she's been Beanotown Beauty Queen for three years running. Walter then rejects Cynthia for her cuddly dolly she was pushing. Enraged, Cynthia stamps on Walter's foot, causing him to throw the dolly in the air. It lands in Cynthia's arms, and she uses it to whack Walter, launching him into the air. Dennis uses a trampoline as the final step in the plan to bounce Walter out of sight. He congratulates Cynthia over her 'brilliant' menacing work. Meanwhile, Dennis' school teacher is admiring the prize marrow he grew in his garden, and hopes to win first prize in the local competition, when suddenly, Walter crash lands onto the marrow, squashing it!!!! Teacher blows his top at Walter over the obliterated marrow and angrily fires him as Teacher's Pet to add insult to injury. This is the final straw for Walter who finally begins to cry like a baby with a severe nappy rash as he creeps out of the garden, with Teacher telling him to stay out. Dennis and Cynthia begin celebrating Walter's defeat, when suddenly, Dennis endures his first on-screen kiss. He screams very loudly, as Gnasher joins in. They then stop the film and jump out of it so they can get to the projector and cut that scene out (Gnasher eats the tape) so it never happened. The Menaces then run away, while Cynthia watches. After the end credits, Dennis escapes the cinema and finds the two aliens from the beginning of the video inside their UFO. He bangs on the window, telling them to get him away from Cynthia. The aliens accept, and the UFO flies off into outer space as Cynthia begins crying. Dennis and Gnasher, relieved to have escaped Cynthia, realise to their horror that a female alien is in love with Dennis and wants to kiss him. Cue another loud, ear-piercing scream from Dennis. Cut to the cinema, where Olive is cleaning up after everyone has gone. She breaks the fourth wall and tells the viewers to rewind the tape so they can watch the video again. Episodes # The Trial # The Snowman Army # Jelly Babies # The New School # Journey to the Centre of the Bed # It's a Dad's Life # Bag Those Pipes # Snowbound # Ivy the Terrible on Safari # Monster Menace # Flutterby # Dennis Meets His Match Characters *Susan Sheridan - Dennis the Menace, Danny, Fatty, Mrs. Ramsbottom, Baby, Olive, Cynthia, Ma Bear, Walter's Mum, Newsreader *Kate Robbins - Minnie the Minx, 'Erbert, Sidney, Toots, Baby *Enn Reitel - Teacher, Headmaster, Narrator, Dennis's Dad, Minnie's Dad, Spotty, Mr. Zakinski, Ivy's Dad *Gary Martin - Plug, Generic Presenter Guy, Mr. School Inspector, George's Boss, Hank *Jonathan Kydd - Smiffy, Wilfrid, Ted, Spotty Perkins, Woodworm, Goblins *Tony Frazier - Conrad, Walter the Softy, Bertie Blenkinsop, Fatty Fudge, Fatty Fudge's Son, the red Fatty Fudge, the yellow Fatty Fudge, the blue Fatty Fudge, The ginger Harry Potter, The kid in the yellow jumper, Barber, Uncle Boink, Janitor, Singer from The Beano Rap (uncredited) *Pamelyn Ferdin - Sally (uncredited) *Kenichi Sato - Ken Bahn, Medroom, Photographer, Sir, The Plumber, Parky, Doctor (uncredited) *Gloria Camacho - Mrs. Blakeningsop, Mrs. Walters, Mrs. Blumberg, Mrs. Thompson, Nurse, Ivy's Mum (uncredited) *Kerry Shale - Gnasher, Gnipper (uncredited) *Bill Farmer - Pa Bear, Horse, Hare (uncredited) *Billy West - Rasher, Winston (uncredited) *Jimmy Hibbert - Jacques (uncredited) *Jill Shilling - Ivy the Terrible (uncredited) *Ben Small - Billy Whizz (uncredited) *Mark Pickard - Godfrey (uncredited) *Alex Patterson - Aliens (uncredited) *Nicola Stapleton - Fairy Freedom Fighters (uncredited) *Kate Harbour - Dennis's Mum (uncredited) Broadcast history UK *ITV (1994) *CiTV (1994) *Fox Kids UK (1996) US *Fox Kids (1998) *Nicktoons (2004) Reflist External links *The Beano Videostars on IMDb Category:Videos